Chasing Her
by lizzy121314
Summary: Meet Aang, Adored by girls, faithful nomad and a loyal friend. All in all a charmer, but his life is falling apart and nobody knows. Now meet Toph, the new girl. She already has a bad reputation, and an even worse past to hide, -now what happens if monsters from her past seem intent on chasing her? Rated T for humour, a jealous Katara, and the monsters from Toph's past.
1. Chapter 1

**I know the summary sucks but hey, and anyways haha blah blah blah, read please etc., etc.,**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't even own ATLA so idek.**

Aang was trying to concentrate, really he was, but something was off today. Maybe it was the fact that a new student was coming into school today? No it wasn't that but why was he getting a weird feeling every time he thought about that? That being the new student, whenever he thought about that person. He would get a flashback of _her_. Her being the nameless girl who forever haunted his dreams and memories. Long ebony wavy hair, Ivory white skin pale as moonbeams, Slightly unfocused, but beautiful jade green eyes playfully glinting and framed with long lashes, smirking lips were the last touch. That's all he could remember. The weird thing was thought that this girl was a _child_, was he a paedophile now? Well he couldn't be if this was a memory. _Right_? This girl she seemed to be happy but there was a hint of sadness in her eyes and voice

~*Flashback*~

"_C'mon TwinkleToes," She said reaching her hand out to him, her smile was big and happy, her eyes glittering with joy, Yet her face still held a hint of her bitterness and sadness in them, tears were also threatening to fall, to a passerby she would look like a normal happy little girl, but at a closer glance she definitely was not._

"_I don't have much time," She laughed helping him up, little Aang just stared at her "Don't Stare, Airhead" She ran ahead "Lets go before pops realises I'm gone" She said a real smile forming on her face, one that could warm even the coldest of hearts, little Aang gave in, and caught up to, her, together they laughed and ran, their hands joined._

~*End Flashback*~

"Attention class" The teacher's voice said, "We have a new student please make her feel welcomed." The girl popped the green gum she was chewing, blew her black bangs away from her face and looked around in a bored manner **(A/N I HAVE DISCOVERD THAT BOREDLY IS NOT INFACT A REAL WORD LIKE WTF)**, she gazed at Aang in a bored but confused manner.

Aang took one look at her and gasped quietly...

**A/N- Sorry for the short chapter everyone I know it probably wasn't that great but I tried my best lol x**

**Bye x**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**** Hi I like boys who eat pineapples.**

**Any questions for little ol' me? Leave them in your beautiful reviews, flame if you want to, as long as I get a review, idc, oh yeah I need critic, I do want to get better and that is why I do not mind flames, because some of them no matter how much you want to ignore them, sometimes hold the truth. X**

* * *

"Aang you will show her round, please raise you hand. Erm miss you will be sitting there."

The girl's confusion vanished just as quickly as it came. F or a split second her face appeared blank, she gave him a once over and her lips stretched into a playful, yet... somewhat nostalgic smirk.

"Well now that your guide has been assigned please introduce yourself miss...?" The teacher went on, hoping it was indeed the rich Bei Fong heiress, if it was her plans could carry on where they left off before her parents caught wind of how she was about to suck them dry of all of their precious money.

"Bei Fong, Toph, but don't call me miss, it does me head in." She replied her accent unrecognizable, suggesting that she had traveled the world more than once. The whispers started among the inhabitants of the class room. Toph rolled her eyes she was expecting this, it may have been her first time at a public school, but she had spent plenty of time around commone- she cut off the thought she was beginning to sound like her dad, _normal _people enough times to get used to the reaction every time she told someone her name, this is why she couldn't make friends here, they would probably just use her for her money.

" I live just on the other side of town" Toph started "I like to go to the gym every other day and don't try to make friends with me" She looked around narrowing her eyes a little at Aang, "I hate all of you, so too bad" She added with the cutest of smiles- giggling a little just for effect. Then suddenly her face resumed to its normal stone cold mask and she walked to the desk slowly, no genuinely, _really, __**ridiculously**_, **slow. **Toph knew exactly how too piss a teacher off. She sat down, turned on her green cased iPod, jammed her earbuds in, threw her feet onto the desk, her muddy combat boots getting grass and specks of dirt everywhere leaned back and relaxed.

"Miss Bei F-" Her teacher was cut off by the familiar Evanescence song Going Under flowing through Toph's ear phones and into her brain. Soon enough the bell rang. Toph stood up in an orderly fashion out her things away and left. A couple minutes after she left the rest of the class was dismissed as well. Aang sped up his pace to catch up with her.

"You know you're really badass, Toph" He said

"Yeah, I know" She said smirking.

"But maybe you should tone it down abit, you bruised like every male in that classroom's ego before even saying anything. That's kinda cool but-" Aang rambled trying to suck up a little

"Whatever. Can I borrow a pen?" Toph said trying to change the subject, man this kid was a little boring what was his point anyway?

"Uh sure?" He gave her his green sharpie, green suited her well anyways.

"What've you got now?" He asked her

"Don't know, don't care." She answered him. She swaggered off. Yep swaggered.

* * *

Toph walked through the empty hallways, proud of her self for getting rid of that annoying the distance she heard screams, and not 'the good' kind either, she smirked but then stopped herself.

_'Now is **not **the time for jokes__ Toph_' She thought to herself.

She walked past a few jocks beating up a freshman.

"OI YOU!" She yelled at them spitefully, people like these disgusted her.

"Oh hey there," One of them said, he turned around to look at her, a fire igniting in his eyes.

Lust.

"Didn't see you there, sexy" He said to her hungrily, licking his lips.

"Lee! Kuro! Milo! Eric! Ashay! Uni! Loki! Sounga! Lurde! Nick!" He barked "Leave ‚'_The Puke_' alone we got ourselves a little fun"

Toph grinned she might have gotten herself into a little trouble, and these guys maybe a little too much for her, but one by one, she was going to make them pay. She put on her best seductive smile, and walkide over to him confidently, next thing you know he was knocked out cold onto the floor, one could say that HE WAS LYING ON THE COLD HARD GROUND! AAAAAHHHH! AAAAAHHHHH! TOPH'S AWESOME! AWESOME! AWESOME!

"HEY!" Aang came running down

'_urgh' _Toph thought _'He probably thinks I'm some damsel in distress he can save! I hate people like him, I AM NOT WEAK!' _She mentally shouted but by what came next she was very surprised.

"Toph if you need help back up am your man, I'm all for defending Duke" He said

"_**THE **_Duke" He was corrected by the bruised freshman.

"But I see you get this covered, I'll just take _**The **_Duke to Nurse Kanna" He said cheerily as she fought against the jocks. But The Duke was already halfway down the corridor.

"I can take myself!" He yelled limping his way to the nurse's office

"Okay then, Toph can you please wrap this up, we're kinda late to class." Aang said looking at his watch.

"WELL I CAN HANDLE THIS MYSELF BUT I THINK IT'S MORE FUN WITH THE TWO OF US!" Toph yelled blushing

"Alright! Aang said completely oblivious to her blush. "These ladies need to be taught a lesson!" he yelled

**(a/n I'm not very good at fighting scenes, who am I kidding I am horrible at them so beware!)**

Aang grabbed the un-expectant Nick by the arm and slammed him over his shoulder, he was then grabbed by the rash, Kuro but wore him out dodging all his kicks, then landed a kick of his own effectively knocking him out. Next was Eric, he was a little more controlled, but you could easily tell he was very hot tempered. Aang kept circling Eric never seen, but Eric was getting very impatient, trying his hardest to his Aang, but he was never there! He kept dodging goddamnit! Then out of nowhere. KAAAPPPOWW! Aang hit him in the nose!

"Quick! TwinkleToes I need a boost!" Toph yelled. Aang readied his hands. Toph jumped into them, Aang launched her into the air making the most of it she did a flip, now on with her original task. She was flying at Milo with top speed, aiming for his nose. She grinned when she heard a satisfying crunch. Before he could grasp what had happened, Toph took Milo's arm spun him round wildly waiting till his feet where nowhere near the ground she spun him into Loki, Ashay and Uni, shattering their noses and making them slam into the lockers, K.O–ing them and launched poor Milo into the first guy who was starting to get up. The rest of them either ran away or Toph and Aang had already taken care of them. Aang and Toph whooped and laughed. Then they fistbumped and screeched "AWESOME!" In high pitched voices automatically knowing that was going to be their thing.

An awkward silence followed. Then Aang broke it.

"Hey Toph you wanna eat lunch with me today? My treat?" Aang asked smiling.

"Sure you' cool fo' some white chick yo'" Toph joked, Aang though took, it seriously

"OMG, you're bl-" Aang screamed running round waving his hands in the air, his eyes growing comically in size, until cut off by Toph's laughter.

"Relax Air cadet, I'm just messing with you."

"Oh" He stood their dumbly before joining in.

"Shall we?" He said holding out his hand.

"We shall" She said taking it.

Unbeknownst to them, their every move was being watched, and they would be, for a very, _very _long time until..._they_ were ready to strike.

But until _they _were gone the lives of, them _and _their loved ones, would be in very grave danger, some lives may also be lost...

* * *

**Well I don't have many reviews but to the people who acknowledged my story here (: :) a cookie, sorry I know I have made lots of mistakes, but let's face it, it's Sunday morning, I'm bound to make mistakes, I know some of it doesn't make I haven't even read it myself yet or edited it. Like my old lit teacher said my brain goes to fast for my fingers and I miss out a few things too catch up a few things.**

**Whatever,**

**Bye.**

**P.S I need come oc's for the next chapter so add them in your reviews no review no next chapter so yeah, I'm so mean. You can be anything from a sperm cell to the ashes of old lady Margaret's husband. So yeah Baby, Kid, Preteen, Teen, Adult, Cat, Dog lizard anything even a vase with a bad past who just wants to fulfill its dream. idc**

* * *

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Male/Female:**

**Species:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Description/Brief Summary of character:**

**Personality:**

**Major/Minor?:**

**Looks:**

**Good/Bad:**

**Past:**

**Intentions:**

**Way of thinking:**

**Nationality:**

**Relationship to the Canon characters:**

**Relationship to parents:**

**Do they live on their own?:**

**Rich?:**

**Anything else I forgot to add:**

* * *

\(TTvTT)/ **Finally finished crying tears of joy here.**

**So yeah basically,**

**Bye.**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
